


Love Is... All Around

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Happy birthday, Shelly! ♥Prompt: Christmas bunny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Shelly! ♥
> 
> Prompt: Christmas bunny.

Hermione nudged Pansy. "Look at those two. Utterly besotted, they are." 

Pansy turned toward the couple in question. "Revolting, isn't it?"

"Because they should get a room?" 

"No, because Harry gave Draco bunny slippers for Christmas. And he wears them!" Pansy's disgusted face said it all.

Hermione laughed. "I, for one, can't wait for the wedding."

Pansy sighed. "It'll be one for the ages, especially if they give Narcissa free rein."

"I doubt anything could stop her." Hermione laced her fingers with Pansy's. "I think ours should be less..."

"Of a circus?" Pansy squeezed Hermione's hand. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
